Paper cups are well known in the prior art, wherein all cups known in the prior art so far have the drawback to feature only a poor rigidity. Such cups have the problem to be very unstable, especially in the region of the upper edge, so that they can easily be pressed together.
In the past, due to this drawback the used material thickness had to exceed a lower limit. In order to provide a sufficiently high rigidity a comparatively thick material had to be used.